


Little Secrets

by ivyleagueLT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean W. & Sam W., M/M, Wincest - Freeform, impala!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleagueLT/pseuds/ivyleagueLT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Dean and Sam are forced to sit in the back together. Wincest, quiet!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

So sorry if this is terrible. I just really needed to write all of the smut I had in me out for awhile so i can write things that are more angsty and stuff along those lines. Hope you can still enjoy it!

* * *

"Cut it out, both of you," John Winchester's voice bellowed, "you're both way too old to be fighting over who gets the front seat."

"But I always ride in the back," Sam said.

"Yeah well it's my car, so I get the front," Dean countered.

"Even better idea," John started, "you both sit in the back, shut the hell up, and like it."

"Dad that's not fair. I'm not a kid anymore." Dean instantly dropped any further argument at the look his father was giving him over the hood of the Impala. He grudgingly slid into the backseat of the car as Sam did the same, looking every bit as annoyed as Dean did.

The first hour or so passed by with only a few outbursts because someone got too close or sang along with a song that the other didn't like, Dean being the only one doing the latter of the two. All John did to remedy the situation was to crank the radio up louder and enjoy the music. The station the radio was on was playing all his favorites and he was totally in his own world, ignoring any continuing arguments from his sons.

Finally Sam and Dean had settled on their opposite sides of the car when 'Highway to the Danger Zone' came on, they knew their father was completely caught up in his own Top Gun fantasy world. Dean took this opportunity to be a bit mischievous. He slowly reached his hand across the space between him and Sam and put his hand on his younger brother's thigh, squeezing a little. Sam mostly ignored his brother, far too tired to start another shouting match, that is, until Dean ran his hand up Sam's thigh, lightly palming Sam's now very interested bulge.

"Dean," Sam whimpered, trying his hardest to keep his legs closed, not wanting to alert their dad.

"Sam," Dean looked at his little brother with lust clear in his forest green eyes. Dean continued rubbing Sam through his jeans, pushing down harder to create more friction. Sam had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep quiet the sounds that were bubbling up his throat; Dean knew it too. He knew every button to push to get Sam completely desperate, legs spread wide making the most beautiful and obscene sounds. He knew Sam was dying to cry out because Sam was a screamer.

Dean could count on two hands the times he has had to have Sam bite a pillow to keep from waking up their dad or Bobby. It killed Dean to have to do so because the sounds Sam made could make Dean come completely untouched. The way Sam moaned long and loud, the way he chanted Dean's name, pleading with him, even the unintelligible string of swears that Sam spewed could make dean come wholly undone.

"Come 'ere Sammy," Dean whispered, pulling his brother closer to him so that Sam was laying with his head on Dean's shoulder, one leg bent at the knee on the seat and the other stretched out on the floor of the car. Dean ran a hand down Sam's chest from his shoulder down to his navel, rucking up his shirt to stroke the skin just above his jeans with his fingertips. Sam's breath was already coming out in stilted gasps. He grabbed Dean's free hand and pulled it around his body, placing it on his thigh. He guided Dean's hand up and down his thigh, he pulled his hand in to his inner thigh and up toward his growing bulge. He placed Dean's hand on his crotch; he squeezed his legs shut tight as Dean closed his hand around Sam's dick, giving it a firm tug.

It took every ounce of will power in Dean to move his hand away to pick up the blanket they kept under the seat. His hand that had been pinching Sam's nipple flew up to cover his brother's mouth as he let out a loud whine. "You gotta stay quiet for me, baby boy. I don't want Dad to hear us," Dean whispered to Sam before removing his hand.

He pulled the blanket up and laid it across Sam, making sure to cover the lower half of his body completely. "Take your pants off," Dean growled to Sam who bit down on his lower lip to silence a groan. He popped open the button and slowly unzipped his pants, pushing his jeans down to mid-thigh. "Now reach into your boxers and touch yourself." Dean lifted up a corner of the blanket to catch a glimpse of his baby brother. Sam's dick was diamond cutter hard and already glistening with precome as he slowly but roughly stroked himself.

Dean had to bite down on Sam's shoulder to keep from moaning outright as he bucked upwards at the sight of his brother. "Dean touch me, please. I can't wait," Sam whispered into Dean's neck as he squeezed his dick in an attempt to keep his orgasm at bay.

Dean almost jumped at the chance to touch Sam. He swatted his brother's hand away and gripped Sam's cock firmly, just the way he liked. Dean started slow sliding up and occasionally trailing his fingertip along the thick, pulsating vein on the underside. Sweat started to break out on Sam's forehead causing his long hair to stick to his head. He accidentally let a whimper slip out when Dean slid a finger across his slit, gathering the precome there and licking it up.

Dean's unoccupied hand flew to Sam's throat, constricting his airflow. "What did I tell you Sammy? Huh, baby boy," Dean licked the shell of Sam's ear, nibbling on the top of it. He could see the shiver run through Sam's body. "I told you to be quiet but clearly I'm going to have to help you with that." Dean tightened his grip around Sam's throat and started to jerk his brother off even faster. Dean knew Sam's dick would be raw after this but he couldn't risk using lube, not wanting his father to hear them over the blaring music; Sam didn't mind it either way. Sam used his elbow to rub at Dean's crotch, a choked gasp being involuntarily ripped from him. "Damnit Sam," he barely got out as Sam pushed down harder.

Dean's own hand sped up even more, teasing the head every other upward stroke. He could tell Sam was close when he started clawing at the hand at his throat. Dean loosened his grip just enough for Sam to get a good breath in before clamping down again. Dean whispered hotly into Sam's ear, "Oh baby boy," suddenly his entire body went completely rigid, mouth open in a silent scream as he squirted his orgasm all over Dean's hand and the blanket.

The feeling of Sam's hot seed on his hand and the knowledge that they were doing this literally behind their dad's back had Dean shooting off in his pants like he was thirteen all over again.

Sam pulled Dean's hand away from his still semi-hard cock and began to lick the come from his brother's fingers. When he was satisfied he leaned more into his brother, not caring about the itchy come covered blanket, drifting off with Dean right behind him.


End file.
